In the early 1960's Wistar's scientists began to devote increasing efforts to cancer research. Significant advances were made in tumor virology, carcinogenesis, and molecular biology, led by Drs. Vittorio Defendi, Barbara Knowles, and Carlo M. Croce. In recognition of this increased focus on cancer research, Wistar received a Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) and was designated by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) as a federally designated Cancer Center in 1972, specializing in basic research. The Institute has had over 40 years of continuous funding from the NCI with a history of significant advances in cancer genetics, cancer biology, and tumor immunology and virology. The Cancer Center receives $11,582,210 of total funding from the NCI, amounting to over 50% of total federal peer reviewed funding, attesting to the cancer focus of the Center. The Cancer Center is organized to develop and support Cancer Center members, research programs, and the Shared Facilities. Each laboratory in the Cancer Center is headed by a principal investigator who has an active research program at the Institute. The Cancer Center is headed by a Director and two Deputy Directors. Dr. Kaufman is the Director of the Cancer Center and has ultimate control of space, financial resources, appointments, and staff positions in the Cancer Center. Drs. Frank J. Rauscher and Meenhard Herlyn serve as the Cancer Center's Deputy Directors. Dr. Rauscher's primary responsibility is promotion of basic science research, while Dr. Herlyn provides leadership in the area of translational research. The Cancer Center has made significant progress over the course of the last funding period with recruitment of 12 scientists, renovation of Cancer Center laboratory space, extensive renovation and investment in new instrumentation in shared facilities, and development of resources and plans to expand laboratory facilities. Most importantly, we have made major scientific advances in the fields of cancer genetics, cancer biology, computational biology, and tumor immunology.